Amnesiac Love
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Grimmjow lost Ichigo in an accident, leaving him embittered and heartbroken. Soon he meets a girl who is very much like Ichigo & she is Ichigo Kurosaki. She is suffering from amnesia and does not remember her past life nor Grimmjow. Grimmjow x Fem!Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach nor its characters. And to add, this is an AU but I hope you like the story.**

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow-nii, are you alright?" Nel asked in a gentle voice, entering her older brother's room."What business do you have with me now Nel? Don't you have homework to do?" Grimmjow glared. "You're the one who has a lot of homework to do. You've been skipping school for like three months now." She scolded as she sniffed the room, smelling something strong. "You're drinking again? You know it's going to kill you sooner or later." She sighed sadly, as her brother finished his ninth bottle today and moving to his tenth.<p>

"It's none of your concern, Nel. And besides, what's the point of me living?" He slurred, lowering his head like he was hanged on a rope. "I know how you feel about what happened, but have you ever thought that he would want to see you like this?"

"He wouldn't be able to see it. He's dead already." After that sentence he began drinking his eleventh bottle and Nel looked with grief at her brother, drowning his sorrows into alcohol. "I'll be making dinner, then. Make sure that you don't break any of those bottles." With that she left the room, feeling sorry for the drunk and sad bluenette.

Grimmjow was like that because Ichigo, his boyfriend at the same time childhood and best friend died. For almost four years they were in a relationship, and four months ago when they were walking home together a car was driving towards them at a crazy speed. It was about to hit Grimmjow, but Ichigo leaped forward and saved him from death. Ichigo didn't die right away, but he was taken to the hospital immediately after Grimmjow called an ambulance. The state that Ichigo was in was horrible. Blood was coming out of him everywhere even from his head, his eyes weren't reacting to the light and he couldn't move even an inch.

A month later he and Ichigo's family and friends were told by the doctor that he didn't make it and he passed away. That moment struck Grimmjow like thunder and since that day he never attended school, he drank heavily and constantly made suicide attempts, only to be stopped either by his sister Nel or his impassive friend Ulquiorra. He also never went outisde the house, thinking that everyone but Nel and Ulquiorra hate him and blame him for Ichigo's demise. To prevent disaster, Nel makes sure that her brother never lays his hands on anything that could be used for killing himself.

* * *

><p>Eight months later and it was still the same, Grimmjow was drunk, isolated and grieved. Nel already finished high school and entered law college at the same time got a part-time job so that she could pay for her college tuition and take care of her brother. Ulquiorra finished high school as well and left Japan to study medicine in America, leaving the bluenette with no one but his teal-haired sister.<p>

One day, Nel was walking home from the market, carrying a shopping bag with her. Her path was blocked by a bunch of dangerous-looking men. "Oh no. This is bad." Nel muttered, trying to get away though was surrounded. She could fight her way out, but there were too many of them so she thought it was hopeless until a girl suddenly appeared in front of her. "Hey, what are you guys doing? Flirting with a girl. God, you guys are lechers." She grinned, curling her fists like she was going to punch.

"Oh, wow. This chick is not bad either." The leader of the gang whistled, staring at the girl's body. The girl just grinned and went in a fighting stance. "Who are you calling a chick, pervert?" As she said the word pervert, the leader got a strong punch of the face, his cheek swollen and his body down on the ground. "I'm not just some chick, you lechers!" She fought against the others, kicking and punching and blocking and counterattacking. Though she was a girl she was strong and soon enough they were beaten up on the road.

"Whew, at least it wasn't in public." The girl exhaled, dusting off her hands before putting out a hand to Nel who was stumbled from one of the gangsters. "You alright?" Nel nodded and took the girl's hand, standing up. She noticed that the girl had long, layered hair that was colored orange. And her eyes were chestnut brown. She was just as tall as Nel.

"You know, you should avoid these streets. A lot of bad guys are hanging around here." She warned, stretching her limbs to the side. "Thank you for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't arrive." Nel thanked, extending a hand. "I'm Neliel, but you can just me Nel. And you are..." The girl smiled before shaking Nel's hand. "I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you, Nel." Hazel eyes widened like saucers as she heard her savior's name. "Ichigo Kurosaki?" She repeated, confused and in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked, placing a hand on her hip and looking at Nel, who was dumbfounded. "Nothing you just reminded me of something familiar. Say, want to go to my house and have a drink with me? It's the least I can do for you." Ichigo nodded and they walked to Nel's home together, Nel saying nothing and just looking at the girl who bears the same name as the one who died from a car accident a few months ago. "_She acts like Ichigo, she looks like Ichigo, she is exactly like Ichigo but she's a girl. So what does this mean?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Wow, short but I did my best anyway. Well I didn't want to make it too long either. If you're wondering why Ichigo is alive and a girl, it will be answered soon. Don't think I'm stupid of killing Ichigo and reviving him. A friend of mine told me to make the story with that kind of plot. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach nor its characters. And to add, this is an AU but I hope you like the story.**

* * *

><p>"So, where do you study?" Nel asked, wanting to make sure if the orange-haired girl beside her was really Ichigo. "Well I study in Karakura College, and I'm in medicine because soon enough I'll be taking over my father's clinic." Nel was surprised as it was just like the male Ichigo.<p>

_(Nel) So, what course will you be taking?_

_(Ichigo) I'll be taking medicine. What about you?_

_(Nel) Law. I always wanted to be a lawyer since I was a child. By the way, why do you want to join medicine?_

_(Ichigo) Well you know, my dad owns a clinic and someone's gonna have to take over when Dad's gone. I wanted to actually join chemical engineering though medicine is okay. I could just study chemical after I'm done with medicine. _

_(Nel) Wow, you're a genius.  
><em>

_(Ichigo) No I'm not. I am just able to get by everything somehow._

_(Nel) You're too modest._

_(Ichigo) Better than being boastful._

"Okay. Sorry if I'm being nosy." Nel said in a wary voice, knowing that with just that she is really Ichigo. "It's alright. Many people have been nosy about me because I have amnesia." Nel didn't get the last words. "What?" Nel asked. "I have amnesia. My family told me I got into an accident while trying to save a guy from being killed. And as a result I couldn't remember much, though I am working my way into recovering my memories. Well that's all I can say to you." The redhead shook her head.

"It's alright." Ichigo focused her eyes on Nel for a second and became curious. "Say, you look very familiar to me. Like I met you before though I don't know when, where or how. Do I know you?" Nel wanted to say yes though lied instead. "No. You must have confused me for someone else in your lost memories. Oh, here we are."

They were already in front of Nel's home, the house being not so big though not so small either. "Do you live with someone else?" Ichigo asked, sensing another person inside from instinct. "Yeah. I'm living with my brother right now." Nel became very nervous and her feet started shaking, how would Grimmjow react if Ichigo was alive and a girl? How would he react to everything else?

"Oh." Ichigo looked to the trash can beside her, smelling a strong scent. "Alcohol? You drink?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow. "No. It's my brother. He started drinking since..." Nel faltered, not wanting to say the next words to raise confusion. "If you don't want to say it, don't say it. Let's go in. I'm okay with alcohol, it's just that I don't drink that much."

Nel nodded and led her to the kitchen, grabbing two cans of lemon soda from the fridge and tossing a metal can to Ichigo. "Wow. PopLemonade! I love drinking this." She opened the can and exchanged 'Cheers' with Nel before gulping the soda down her throat. Nel looked at the girl's throat and gasped quietly as there was no Adam's Apple.

Ichigo widened her eyes when she heard something shatter from another room. "What was that?" Nel sighed as she placed her can on the table. "My brother must have broken a beer bottle by accident. Wait, I'll take care of it." She stood up and walked to her brother's room, and Ichigo silently followed Nel out of curiosity.

"Wow, and you broke two bottles. And you drank fifteen bottles today. And I have a guest here so try and keep it low." She couldn't tell her brother who the guest is. Ichigo listened as Grimmjow slurred a couple of words that she couldn't get before Nel left the room, holding a small dust pan full of glass shards.

"You heard us?" Nel asked, noticing Ichigo listening to them while leaning against the wall outside the room. "Sorry. I just got too curious." She apologized, scratching the back of her head just the way she did when she was a male. "It's alright. I'm pretty used to it." Nel walked away to throw the shards into the trash, and Ichigo took a peek inside the room to see what was in there. She was still the curious person she was since she was a kid.

"Wow, this place seems gloomy." She thought, moving her eyes to the half-asleep figure lying down on the bed like a log. She got taken in by the guy's appearance, his hair, his eyes, his body, everything about him. It seemed too weird that she would feel that much for the guy.

"_This is odd, though he seems familiar. Huh. He and Nel, I find familiar? Now what's wrong with me? It's probably just me getting all confused for nothing._" She rolled her eyes and left the room, unable to notice that the bluenette saw her. "Ichigo...?" He slurred, falling completely asleep after that.

Ichigo walked back to the kitchen, sitting down and finished her lemon drink, flattening the can with her bare hands. In a minute, Nel was back. "Sorry about taking a little longer. The garbage truck arrived." Ichigo understood. "Well, are you curious about my brother? To be honest I saw you peeking around his room."

"Sort of. It's just that, I have this feeling that I met him before, and that feeling is really big; like that brother of yours is not just someone who I might have encountered. I don't know, it Though it must be just me thinking random things." Nel fought the urge to tell everything to Ichigo, as Ichigo might not believe her. "Well, sooner or later you'll recover what you lost."

"Yeah. Thanks for saying that." Ichigo smiled and looked at her digital watch. "Oh, it's late. I gotta go. See ya, Nel." Nel waved goodbye and before Ichigo completely left the house, she left her phone number to Nel. Nel stored the number in her phone and went to Grimmjow's room to check on him. "Wow, better than being awake." Nel sighed and left the room, grabbing a broom to clean the house.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and Nel ate dinner with her brother. Just as Nel thought that the dinner would be silent again, her brother suddenly brought up a topic. "Hey, about that guest you brought over this afternoon. Who is she? She looks like Ichigo." Nel flinched and put down her spoon on the plate, trying to form some words in her head. "Well, just a friend. Not that important." She said with her voice shaking slightly.<p>

"Why do you look so nervous?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as Nel lowered her head. Nel quickly made an excuse for her flinching. "It's just that, you rarely talk about Ichigo now so I was sort of surprised." For the remainder of the night things were silent again and Nel couldn't sleep, wondering why Ichigo was alive, and a girl too. How come they were never told about it?

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> So, there goes the second chapter. I hope you like it and please review because who doesn't love reviews? This is my first fanfic that has transgenderism in it so be gentle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach nor its characters. And to add, this is an AU but I hope you like the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Ichigo dropped her sneakers on the doorstep and entered the house, expecting a big hug from her five-year old twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin. "Hello you two. You miss me already?" They nodded and let go of her long legs, running to the living room where their dad is watching TV with a nice cup of coffee. "You're late by five minutes, Ichigo." Isshin said while looking at the screen. "Sorry. I was at someone's house for a drink a while ago." Ichigo explained, fixing her hair. "Oh, you have a new friend?"<p>

"In that way, yeah. She is pretty nice. Her name is Neliel and, I'm not talking behind someone's back here, but her brother is sort of what you can call a drunk and he had blue hair. Wow, there are other people who have odd hair colors like me." Isshin dropped his coffee on the floor after hearing what Ichigo said, the cup shattering into pieces and the hot liquid spilling all over.

Ichigo quickly grabbed a small broom and dust pan and removed the pieces from the floor, then a dry rag to wipe off the coffee. "What just happened Dad? You suddenly dropped the cup after I talked. Something happened? Dad?" Her father was wordless, knowing who exactly were the people that she mentioned. Now she met them, and he couldn't believe it. Since Ichigo was alive again, he never told her about Grimmjow or Nel. He couldn't stand to see Ichigo feel hurt if she remembers them, that was why he never told the two siblings about her.

"Hey, Dad? Are you spaced out?" Ichigo asked waving her hand in front of him. "Sorry about that Ichigo. I suddenly got lost in thought and before I knew it I dropped it." Ichigo sighed and crossed her arms, "Well, whatever. I'll go make dinner." She left the living room and went for the kitchen.

While stirring the boiling soup, her phone vibrated in her pocket and she picked it up with one hand and saw a message, coming from Nel. She looked at the message and read it all the while cooking the soup. "_Ichigo, is it okay if you can go to my house again this weekend? The first visit seemed sort of awkward and I would like to make it up to you._" She shut her phone and put it back in her pocket, thinking. "_First visits are always awkward. But visiting her a second time wouldn't hurt._"

When she finished dinner with her family, she tucked her younger sisters into their beds first before going to her own bed. She tried and tried to sleep, but to no success. She rolled around to the right, sighing while scratching her head. She couldn't get Nel off her mind, nor her blue-haired older brother that looked like an untamed but beautiful beast. No matter how much she tried to get it off the head, she couldn't help but feel that they met before. After almost two hours of insomnia she finally fell asleep by tiring her eyes from looking at the crescent moon.

* * *

><p>When the weekend came, Ichigo was already in front of Nel's house by nine o'clock in the morning, wearing a white shirt and thigh-length shorts with a red cardigan over it. She also wore black knee-length boots. Nel quickly opened the small gate and smiled sweetly towards Ichigo, who smiled back at her. Nel led her inside to the living room and they sat on the couch. "So, you saw my brother right?" Ichigo nodded and raised an eyebrow, having no idea what is the main topic about.<p>

"Well, I would want to tell you about him. He became all run down because of an incident." Ichigo nods as she slowly sips the coffee that she bought from a pastry shop. "He lost someone in an accident, who was his boyfriend." The word boyfriend was no more but a whisper, though the orange head could hear her pretty well. "You don't seem surprised that my brother's a homo."

"So what if he's interested in the same sex. Don't worry I'm not choosy or picky, and I'm not a homophobic. It's all okay with me and it's no big deal." She shrugged, taking another sip. Nel sighed and continued, "Like I said, my brother lost his boyfriend in an accident and that is why he is upset and a drunk. And, I try to comfort him but it's always futile. He never went outside even once because he fears that the world is against him."

"I understand how he feels. I don't remember much of my past, though I do remember losing my mom to a psychopath and it's depressing that I tried to run away from home because I was guilty."

"Well that's it. That's why I called you here. Sorry if I was being a whiner." Ichigo shook her head, "You're not being a whiner. If I were you I would do the same thing that you just did: tell a friend about it." Nel put up a hand signaling 'Wait' when her phone rang, someone calling. She widened her eyes and saw that the number came from Ichigo's father.

"Hey Ichigo, I have an important call that I should take. Can you wait for a moment?" Ichigo nodded and grabbed her PlayStation Portable, turning it on and playing a game. Nel left the living room, going to the other room where she surely won't be heard. "Mr. Kurosaki, why are you calling me at this hour? This is about Ichigo, right?" For the whole conversation that lasted about ten minutes, Nel was shocked though understood everything completely.

"Okay then. I'll be hanging up now." As soon as she said that she hung up and went to Grimmjow, who was awake and started drinking alcohol, with fourteen more bottles waiting to be consumed. "Hey Grimmjow-nii. Before you drink I have to talk to you." She was dead serious and Grimmjow knew that, so he put the bottle aside. "About?" Nel breathed in first. "It's about Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Well as a note, I made Ichigo's sisters only five years old instead of thirteen because it seems to fit more into this story. By the way, there is a poll in my profile and I was hoping if I could get your votes. I hope the chapter didn't suck and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach nor its characters. And to add, this is an AU but I hope you like the story.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell? This is just all of sudden. Ichigo is alive and more, a girl. Are you just joking me?" Grimmjow chuckled, not believing everything that his sister explained to him. Nel glared at her brother with fierce eyes, and Grimmjow saw that she is really serious. Grimmjow clenched his fists. "So all this time, Ichigo was alive and they never told us about this?" Nel nodded and nears her hand to her pocket, preparing to take out a sedative in case he might go bonkers again just like before. She was always prepared for the worst case scenarios.<p>

"Grimmjow-nii, you should know why. She has amnesia and if they tell her things all of a sudden there will be deadly consequences. Please try to understand. If you tell her she'll get shocked and hurt. She remembers about her getting into that car accident but she doesn't remember that the one who she saved is you. And she doesn't remember us at all. Isn't this a chance to start anew?" Her wise words hit Grimmjow and he stayed quiet, thinking to himself.

"Give me some time alone, please." Nel looked at him before complying and leaving. He gripped the bed sheets tight that his hands went very pale. "What kind of bullshit is this... Ichigo... back... God, I'm like an idiot right now. But Nel is right about everything. I should try and have a new start now that I know that she is alive." He only drank one whole bottle of beer after that and fell asleep from only two hours of sleep last night.

"Ichigo, sorry that I took so long." Ichigo reassured Nel that it was alright and turned off her portable, catching a chocolate bar from Nel. "Well, from where we left off, my brother's only friend is gone because he left for America. And I am worried that things might get worse if no one tries and comfort him. Ichigo, can you try and help him?"

It was an attempt to make a new start with the orange-head, and her father told Nel that it was okay. But if ever the time is right, they have to tell her about the past that she experienced with them. It didn't take longer than a second for Ichigo to make her decision. "Okay then." Nel was surprised that she would answer this fast. "Huh?"

"Don't worry I'm used to this. Helping friends even though they're in need. Well even though we just met, I can somehow instantly connect with you." Nel sighed and of course Ichigo would obviously feel that connection since they were close friends. "I understand. Um, would you like to stay a little longer?" She asked. "I'm not sure. I have to go to the store and get some medical supplies for the clinic since we ran out." Ichigo replied."Okay then. Well can you come by and visit again if you have the time." Ichigo agreed and stood up, ready to take her leave. "By the way, what's your brother's name?"

"Grimmjow." They exchanged waves of goodbye before Ichigo walked outside, heading for the market. After buying what she needed, she headed home. Halfway there, she bumps into a few men who seemed too familiar. "Wow, I ran into you lechers again. Whoops, looks like I overdid the pain that I inflicted on you." She tutted, seeing large bruises all over their bodies. "You again, well we were waiting to get back at you for what you did. But this time, the newbie of our group will do the job."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and from the shadows appeared a large and muscular man with spiked hair, an eye patch covering his right eye. He looked very dangerous, Ichigo thought as she dropped her bag and put herself in a fighting stance, clenching her fists and steadying her legs. "Hmm, for a girl you are strong enough to give them a good beating. This will be worth the while." He charged forward like a bull and made a punch, though he missed and hit the ground instead as Ichigo dodged the attack by jumping back.

Ichigo sprinted forward and kicked him in the stomach, then punched the face, then makes a low sweep for the leader to fall. The man just laughed, enjoying the fight more and more. Though Ichigo was very good in combat, she was no match for the eye-patched man and ended up getting brawled by the whole gang and left on the streets. She was bleeding, clutching her leg where it was stabbed and the bruises around her body were painful.

Good thing she bought medical supplies so she took the disinfectants from the paper bag that was lying beside her and poured it on the places that were cut. Then she grabbed bandages from her pocket and wrapped it around her. Fighting the pain, she decided to walk to Nel's instead of her family's as it was a lot nearer and she needed to rest for a bit in someplace comfortable.

Finally, she reached Nel's house and she pressed the doorbell thrice, hanging in there. Nel opened the gate and gasped, seeing Ichigo beaten up. "Ichigo! What the heck happened to you?" She helped the orange head inside, taking Ichigo to her own room. "What kind of trouble did you get yourself into?"

"Remember those punks who tried to hit on you? Well I met them again, this time with a new guy. And I lost, that guy was insanely strong." Ichigo answered, covering her mouth as she coughed. Ichigo walked to the bed by herself and lied down, exhaling as the pain started to become numb little by little. Nel grabbed the supplies that Ichigo bought. "I have to treat some more of your wounds." Ichigo nodded and minutes passed, and all of her body was disinfected and bandaged.

"You know you should be careful next time." Nel said, sighing. "It's alright. I always get into a lot of fights outside and believe me, I experienced fights that are even worse than this." Ichigo replied, smirking at herself. Nel knew what she meant because she would always get into a lot of fights since she was young.

"Well whatever. You still have to watch out for yourself. Hey? Are you alright now?" Ichigo stood up, making sure she can move her limbs and body just fine. "I told you I already got into a lot worse than this. I just needed a little rest, that's all."

"Nel, who the hell was that?" Grimmjow grumbled, walking to her room with a glare. "Man, I was trying to sleep and it seemed like you were scolding someone...!" Shocked was he, seeing the orange head. Nel saw this and quickly excused themselves, going outside the room and leaving Ichigo inside.

"Wait a minute. Is that...?" Nel nodded before he could finish. "Look, remember all what I told you. We cannot trigger any of her memories because she will most likely suffer from brain damage." Grimmjow sighed and agreed before they went inside again. Ichigo looked tentatively at the bluenette for a moment before turning back to Nel. "So is this your brother?" Nel nodded. He couldn't help but look at her, she was very beautiful and charming.

"Okay." She then held out a hand to him. "Hello. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. It's Grimmjow, right?" Grimmjow was a little surprised, and remembered that she was just as direct and outspoken like before. Nel decided to give them time alone, trusting that her brother won't make things go crazy. "Yeah, that's right. It's a pleasure." He said in a low voice, taking her head and slowly shaking it, feeling the nice warmth of her skin. Ichigo felt that her heart skipped a beat just now and was confused. She flustered a little and they released their hands off each other, feeling awkward the more they looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Well, there you go! To those readers who like or at least are okay with the Ichigo x Toshiro couple, you can read my story called Sacrificed. Thank you to those who read and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach nor its characters. And to add, this is an AU but I hope you like the story.**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Ichigo met Grimmjow when she got beaten up. Her first meeting with the bluenette was awkward but she felt that instant connection with him just like she did with Nel. Their conversation was pretty long and she found out that she had a lot in common with got along pretty well and became very good and close friends along with Nel, this healing some of Grimmjow's inner scars. He didn't drink like a machine anymore, though he still drinks one or two bottles a week. He still never goes out of home, but he has become more open and not too withdrawn.<p>

When it was the weekend again, she went to their house and without having to press the doorbell, was let in already by Nel. The teal-haired girl always loved it when Ichigo would visit them, just like she does in the past. Ichigo was fiddling with her pocket, having something in there.

Grimmjow was in the kitchen, grabbing a can of Coke. Seeing Ichigo, he tossed it to her and grabbed another one, closing the fridge. "Yo, Grimmjow." She waved and he waved back, both sitting on the table chairs. Nel also went to the kitchen to make a peanut butter sandwich, and Ichigo decided to speak up. "Listen guys." Both siblings turned to her. "I'm not sure if you heard of this, but there is an event in the amusement park called the Flurry of Fireworks Festival; which will be held next Friday. You heard of that?"

Nel nodded while Grimmjow shook his head. "And my dad bought tickets for me and my sisters, then a friend of Dad gave him extra tickets as a gift. My dad gave these tickets to me as he had no one to invite." She explained, taking out two tickets from her pocket and showing it to them. "My other friends already have tickets so, would you like to go with me to the park?" She asked, letting them think their decisions.

Nel quickly made her answer as she grabbed the tickets from Ichigo's hands."Sure. Going to the park is nice and seeing the fireworks is even better. Hey Grimmjow-nii, you should go too." Though he hesitated. "I don't know. you both know that I haven't left this place for eleven months and I just don't know how people would react if they see me all of a sudden." The girls understood what he meant.

"Come on. It won't hurt and I'm sure they'd understand, don't worry I'm on your side." Ichigo assured and Grimmjow was enlightened by this, she was still the type of person who doesn't hesitate to help others no matter what. Nel leaned in to Grimmjow and whispered in a quiet voice, "Don't worry the others know that we know about this. It's going to be alright." He nodded and agreed to go to the park with them, yet was still nervous.

Ichigo patted him on the shoulder and smiled, blushing a little. An hour later, Ichigo left. "Wow, my injuries have healed a lot faster than I thought it would." Ichigo commented, checking her body while going back in her house. Removing her shoes, she ran to her room after giving a greeting to her family. She changed first into a long-sleeved shirt and jogging pants then hurried downstairs for lunch.

"Itadakimasu." Giving grace they ate their cheese omelet and juice. Ichigo chuckled as Karin ate a lot of rice, hoping to get stronger so that she can be a great soccer player. When they finished, Ichigo washed the dishes and cleaned the table, going back to her room to play some video games. Taking the controller, she took out the game 'Mortal Kombat 9' and inserted it into the PS3. After fighting many opponents using her favorite character, she stopped and turned the PS3 off, excited for Friday just as all the others are.

* * *

><p>It was already Friday and everyone was given a break from their schools and their jobs so that they could attend to the event. Every year the park would give a unique event at the first Friday of the month December, the town considering this an annual holiday.<p>

Ichigo woke up and quickly took a bath, then cook breakfast and ate it with her dad and sisters. When she filled the void in her stomach she went up and changed into a short-sleeved, maroon shirt, black thigh-length shorts and brown ankle-length shoes. She rushed to her sisters' room, helping them change. Rushing downstairs where their dad was already waiting with the tickets, they left the house and locked it before going to their Ford Ranger and starting their departure, their destination: Karakura Amusement Park.

As Isshin started the car, Ichigo asked her father a favor. "Hey Dad, can we take Nel and Grimmjow with us? We still have space here for two and they don't have a car." Isshin agreed with an understanding smile and headed off to their house at a normal speed, Ichigo listening to rock or metal songs from her iPod, Isshin listening to country music on the radio, Yuzu and Karin taking a nap.

When they reached the house, Ichigo stepped outside and rang the bell twice. Nel opened the gate ,with Grimmjow beside her. They were both changed. Nel was wearing a sleeveless aqua shirt, blue jeans folded up to her knees and brown sandals. Grimmjow was wearing a plain dark blue t-shirt, light blue pants and navy blue shoes.

"Ichigo, why are you here with your family? We could have just taken a bus there." Nel asked. "We did this because we want to. Come on and get in the car." Nel smiled and agreed, going in the car. Grimmjow was hesitant, gulping while looking outside.

"_Okay, this is it. Welcome back, outside world._" Grimmjow thought while slowly taking a foot outside. He walked quickly into the car out of nervousness, and he put out a tough front to hide the fact that he is nervous. Ichigo went back in the mobile and they left, taking the shortest path to the park. He leaned on the side of the car door, staring outside. It looked just the same as the last time he saw it, he thought. Sighing that he went outside after not going out for a long time, he bit his lip and placed his chin on his hand. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Okay, I am confused how should I make the next chapter like which will be about them hanging out in the park. But I'll do my best. Thanks to those who like my story and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach nor its characters. And to add, this is an AU but I hope you like the story.**

* * *

><p>"We're here." Isshin said, as the others were already sleeping from waiting long. They didn't wake up, so he pushed the horn and the noise surprised them, waking them up. "Unn, we're already here?" Ichigo yawned, rubbing her eyes and stretching her limbs. After ridding themselves of their sleepiness they left the car and headed for the entrance of the park. Giving their tickets they entered and saw the whole places shining with colorful lights.<p>

"Wow, it looks like that Syltique in that Last Remnant game." Ichigo thought, smiling as her eyes were captured. The park was unbelievably huge. Then she felt Yuzu pulling her shirt. "Why Yuzu?" She asked. Yuzu pointed a small index finger at the large Ferris Wheel that was glowing with a lot of colors. "Hey Dad, let's go ride the Ferris Wheel first. Yuzu wants to ride it." She suggested, gently patting her small sister on the head. "If that's what she wants, then let's go there." Isshin agreed and they went in line. The line wasn't that long, thank God or they would have to wait for an hour before they could finally get in.

"I'm sorry but there can be only two people in each capsule." The guy guarding the ride said to us, as there were six of us. Yuzu decided to go with Isshin, and just as Ichigo was about to take Yuzu, Nel said otherwise. "Ichigo, take Grimmjow-nii with you. I'll take Yuzu-chan with me."

"Are you fine with that?" Ichigo asked and Nel nodded. "It's alright, Onee-chan. I like Nel-chan too anyway." Ichigo smiled and let them go first. "Well, it's just you and me then." Ichigo commented, elbowing the bluenette lightly on the hip. But the latter said nothing and looked away as he and Ichigo walked inside the last capsule that was unoccupied. "Grimmjow, you're still nervous about being outside your home right?" Grimmjow nodded a little but said no word.

"Well if I were you I would be anxious as well. But remember what I told you, they would understand you and I'll always be on your side if ever there is a problem." Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hands and she gripped it firmly with her hands like she was making a promise. This reminded Grimmjow of when they were kids, they would make a promise with that kind of hand-holding that they would never stop being best friends.

"That was not why I am in this mood, but thanks anyway." Grimmjow said, not wanting her to let go of his hand. They were so warm and so soft that it felt nice to feel her gentle touch. Ichigo started blushing a little, wanting to let go since things were becoming awkward but another voice in her head told her not to. But they let go anyway and looked out, being able to see the whole town so clearly as they were so high.

"I have this friend who loves heights, that she would always climb high trees whenever she has time. She even hangs out on the roof of her house." Ichigo said, as the height reminded her of that friend. "I heard that the constellation Sagittarius will appear tomorrow night." The bluenette said, trying to bring up a topic.

"Oh yeah. It is really nice to see the constellations, it is a rare thing. Have you ever seen a red moon, Grimmjow?" Ichigo replied. "Once. I heard that when there is a red moon, the vampires appear. But I don't belive that, I think that it is just a rumor." Ichigo agreed with him and for the whole ride they have been talking about many things. When the ride ended, the six went out of their capsules and headed for the teacup ride because Karin suggested it. Only two people were allowed in one teacup, and Ichigo was with Grimmjow again.

"How long does it take before the ride will start?" Grimmjow asked impatiently, and noticed that Ichigo looked a little sour. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" He asked, concerned. "Nothing really." She said as an excuse. Suddenly the ride started, and yells of excitement were heard. Grimmjow just sat there, and watched as the ride becomes faster. Ichigo started to hold her mouth and close her eyes.

"Hey, are you fine? You look like you're going to puke." Grimmjow rubbed her back to calm her. Ichigo exhaled before saying, "Sorry, when I get very, very dizzy I sometimes get the urge to puke." She explained, her stomach starting to calm down. The bluenette was surprised, he never knew this before. "You don't find it silly do you?" Ichigo asked. "No! Why would I find it silly? I am seasick that I puke if I am on a boat." He answered, recalling an event when he was on a sail boat with his sister on vacation and he puked all his guts out, which proved that he really is seasick.

"Well it's... never mind. Thanks for being understanding." She said, leaning her head to Grimmjow's shoulder as she feels dizzy. "Is it okay if I do this?" She asked and Grimmjow gave a hum of approval, drawing her closer with his arm; and Ichigo did not mind at all.

When the ride ended, Grimmjow accompanied Ichigo to the bathroom where she vomited everything out. Their next ride was the roller coaster. Ichigo sat beside Grimmjow and Ichigo felt a little uneasy as the roller coaster reminded her of Final Destination 3 which she watched yesterday. Grimmjow knew this because they also watched it together before and the movie left Ichigo to feel a little weird as he called it a very sick movie involving an invisible and bloodthirsty Death who kills those who survive horrible accidents.

Ichigo curled her fists tight, hoping that there will not be an accident. Her hands were shaking, and her seatmate saw this so he held her hand gently. "I'm sure that there will be no accidents. Just relax." Ichigo blushed and her heart pounded, as her hand was being held. The ride started and Ichigo still felt a lot of anxiety so she held his hand real tight but not to the point that his bones are cracking. The whole caterpillar ride she held his hand and Grimmjow let her, giving a faint smile from this.

For the rest of the rides that lasted from morning to afternoon that they took Ichigo was always with Grimmjow and he was always there to comfort her whenever she felt anxious, nervous or sick. Ichigo would always blush or feel her chest beating loudly whenever she was comforted by him, and she felt... happy. Since they tried all the rides, maybe they should now try the games.

First they went to the game where in there are moving beavers and they have to shoot them all down to win a prize. Nel asked Ichigo to play it for them and Grimmjow volunteered to play along as well. They were really good as they never missed and the shot all the beavers, earning them a huge teddy bear which they gave to Yuzu as a gift.

Then they went to the game where they have to shoot an arrow to a tiny balloon shaped like a heart and if they were able to shoot it they win a cute octopus plushy. "Onee-chan, can you be the one to shoot the arrow? I want that octopus plushy." Karin asked. Ichigo agreed, "Okay, but I've never shot an arrow before, and that heart is so small I might miss."

"I'll help if you want. I am pretty good at arrow shooting." Grimmjow said, and he held her hands, supporting her in holding the bow and the arrow. Ichigo was blushing so red that she felt like she was shaking. "Okay, there you go." Grimmjow said and whispered to her ear to release the arrow. She did and the arrow flew straightly towards the heart, popping it in an instant. They won the plushy and Ichigo gave it to Karin who was happy and hugged the octopus as it was so cute. They played the other games and even went to the photo booth were they got a lot of pictures. When Ichigo and Grimmjow were the last duo to be pictured, they felt awkward but made small smiles and soon made funny or nice expressions until the tenth flash of the camera.

"Okay, it is already seven and the fireworks start at 7:30 so let's go to the grassy place." They agreed and went there, wanting to be early so that they still have a place where they can see the fireworks. They sat on the grass, patiently waiting for the time when the fireworks will rocket up to the sky. When it was 7:15, Ichigo felt a little hungry along with Grimmjow so Ichigo left for a while to buy ice cream and bought two, one flavored vanilla praline and the other caramel cheesecake.

She went back and gave the vanilla praline ice cream cone to the bluenette, and they started licking it as they enjoy the cold but sweet taste. "Hey, want to try my ice cream? This is a new flavor and it tastes really good." Ichigo asked, handing her ice cream to Grimmjow while blushing a little.

"If you want then alright. Here try mine too. It is good." He took her cone as he gave her his. Ichigo tasted the ice cream, her face flushed a little. Grimmjow also felt a little embarrassed but tasted it, enjoying the taste. Having enough of each others' ice cream, they exchanged cones again and finished it off. They looked all around them, all the people were there, sitting down and gazing at the sky.

"It is fun to do this right?" Grimmjow asked. "Yeah." Ichigo answered, smiling at Grimmjow and unconsciously scooting closer to him. "Grimmjow, I have to confess to you. For a while now I have been feeling strange whenever I'm around you or close to you. I don't know why and you really are a fun guy, that I never get tired being with you. But feeling this way towards you confuses me..." She got cut off by her father. "Hey! There are ten seconds left before 7:30." Isshin counted down along with Yuzu and Karin, the teenagers just watching out for the fireworks. When they counted zero, a red light went into the sky and exploded into tiny sparks.

"Well as I said, I don't know why I'm feeling this." She continued, sighing. Grimmjow caressed her cheek and she let him, smiling a little. "Close your eyes for a second." He said. She did, a little confused and the moment she closed them, a pair of warm lips fell over hers. She opened her eyes and saw Grimmjow kissing her, cupping her cheeks. She was shocked, but she melted away and circled her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. "I also am feeling that way towards you, Ichigo. And that means that I like you and you like me." He said honestly as he kissed her again just as the second firework blasted off into the sky.

The others watched them kissing, and they were happy. Isshin was okay with it, Nel was too, Yuzu was squealing and Karin smiled warmly at her sister, congratulating her. Ichigo chuckled a little by what Grimmjow said. "Hehe, well I do like you." She whispered, and they kissed each other again before looking at the blue sky and watching the rest of the fireworks while holding each others' hands tenderly. After the fireworks, they hanged out in the park a little longer before leaving to the car and departing. "Hey, it's pretty late. Is it okay if you two stay with us for the night?" Isshin asked like he was inviting them. "Oh no, we wouldn't want to impose..."

"It's alright. It wouldn't hurt to have guests once in a while." He replied and Nel agreed. Instead of Ichigo being in the front seat, Yuzu and Karin were; being small enough for both of them to fit in one chair. Ichigo was at the back, sitting beside Grimmjow and resting on his shoulder while holding his hand as she felt sleepy.

For the rest of the evening the two siblings stayed with Ichigo and her family, and when it was bedtime they all slept. Nel slept in a guest room, and Grimmjow was going to sleep in another guest room but Ichigo stopped him and asked him to sleep at her room instead. He agreed and they slept on the same bed, facing each other in their sleep. Yeah, today was truly a long, funny but great day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Well that was a long, long chapter but I have to make it long of course. I hope you like it and I recommend that you guys play the Last Remnant. It is really cool and one of the best RPG games I have ever played. Thanks for reading my story and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Amnesiac Love**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Plot:** Grimmjow lost Ichigo in an accident, leaving him embittered and heartbroken. Soon he meets a girl who is very much like Ichigo but she claims to be Ichigo Kurosaki. She is suffering from amnesia and does not remember her past life nor Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach nor its characters. And to add, this is an AU but I hope you like the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This chapter is about when Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nel were still young. You can say that this is a flashback chapter. But it's only about the day after Ichigo and Grimmjow formed a relationship.)  
><strong>

"Class dismissed." The teacher announced, and the students walked out the classroom, carrying their backpacks. "Whew, I thought I was going to pass out from boredom." A thirteen year-old Grimmjow sighed, wiping his forehead. A thirteen year-old Ichigo laughed and patted him on the back. "It was not that hard. It was boring, yeah, but it is very easy."

"Easy for you to say because you are one of the top 10 students of the prefecture. But, you're right. Can't they just make it seem interesting? Our teachers our so dull and too serious." Grimmjow grumbled, pouting. "Just go through it. Don't worry I'm sure that you can find fun here."

"Well thanks for saying that. Hey Ichigo, this sounds a little odd but I'm feeling a little dizzy sometimes now and I feel really sleepy and I don't have much appetite. It has been hapening since a few days ago. Ichigo you know a thing about medicine do you have an idea why I'm feeling like this?"

"Maybe you're just lacking sleep and noting eating enough food." Ichigo answered, placing his hand to the bluenette's forehead to check the temperature. "You don't feel like you have a fever. By the way, do you feel like you have a headache?" He asked and Grimmjow shook his head. So Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

"Ichigo, does your family know about us?" Grimmjow was a little worried. "Not yet. I'll tell them when the time is right. Don;t worry my dad is very tolerant towards people's sexual preferences and my mom is not that obsessed with having grandchildren. And I'm sure they'll understand us."

"That's good." On their way to the exit they encounter a twelve year-old Nel talking with a cute, pink-haired kindergartener. "Hi, Nel." Ichigo greeted, waving his hand in the air. Nel waved back with a 'Hi' and piggybacked the pink head, walking towards them. "Who is that?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow to the young kid. "Oh this is Yachiru. I saw her tripping to the ground a while ago and I helped her." Nel replied, watching as Yachiru sucked a large lollipop with drool all over it.

"Let's go home." Ichigo said and they did, all the while watching the kindergartener eat more and more candy. "Where does she live? Does she have a family?" Ichigo asked and Nel nodded. "She is living with this nice woman named Unohana, and her house is just right next to ours. Should we go to your home or to our home first?"

"Your home." Ichigo replied and they went to their house first. Nel put Yachiru down and the candy-loving kid went to her house as she said goodbye. "That girl has a sweet tooth." Grimmjow commented while holding his head, starting to feel a slight headache. "Grimmjow, do you have a headache?" Ichigo asked but Grimmjow held on to the gate and breathed hard.

"He is having a hard fever. Nel, let's help him inside." They grabbed him by his arms and carried him inside the house, taking the fevered bluenette to his own room. They dropped him on his bed and Ichigo asked Nel for where are their medical supplies, She led him to the bathroom and Ichigo grabbed all that he needed to treat the fever.

Going back to Grimmjow's room he rinsed a piece of cloth in lukewarm water, squeezed it and gently patted it over the bluenette's forehead. Then he crushed a paracetamol, mixing it with a small cup of water and supported Grimmjow in drinking it. "Nel, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Nel complied and walked out, preparing to cook dinner as their mother was still at work.

Ichigo undid Grimmjow's polo, rubbing the wet cloth all over his warm body. Ichigo blushed a little while doing it. Then he went back to his forehead and gently dabbed it. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Your body... is hot like fire." Ichigo said, blushing as Grimmjow leaned forward and took his lips. Ichigo dropped the cloth and deepened the kiss, Grimmjow embracing Ichigo closer to him.

"That was what I needed, to make me feel better." Grimmjow said, letting go of Ichigo. "Idiot." The orange head chuckled, taking the cloth and dabbing him on the forehead and neck again. Nel entered, holding a bowl of hot soup. Ichigo helped his best friend/boyfriend sit up and he placed the bowl on the bluenette's lap. Grimmjow finished the soup with delight and Ichigo offered to wash the dish instead of Nel. "Hey can I borrow your telephone? I have to talk to my family." Nel agreed and Ichigo walked to the living room where the telephone was and dialed seven numbers, waiting for the receiver to respond.

"_Hello."_ A sweet voice greeted. "Hi Mom. It's me, Ichigo." The orange head greeted in return. "_Ichigo? Well hello there. Where are you right now?_" She siad while rubbing her belly. "I am at Grimmjow and nel's. Grimmjow has a fever so I am treating him right now. Say, how are the twins?" He asked.

"_Oh, they're strong and healthy. I am still confused though on what to name them, since they are both girls._" She replied. "Hmm, I have been thinking about it too, Mom. How about you name one Karin?" He suggested. "_Karin? That sounds like a really beautiful name Thanks, Ichigo._"

"Though I am still not sure about the other twin." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Name her Yuzu then." Nel spoke, listening to Ichigo talking to his mother. "Yuzu? That sounds nice. Mom, Nel suggested that we name the other one Yuzu. Is that nice?"

"_Yuzu. Hmm, I like it very much. Okay then, the names of the twins will be Karin and Yuzu._" She said in a happy tone. "Wow, they sound nice together. Mom, is it okay if I can stay here for the night? Grimmjow has fever and their mom has yet to come home until late in the evening. I want to watch over him, and don't worry I'll be fine."

"_Well I am glad that you care so much for your best friend. Okay then. Take care._"

"See you later Mom. See you later too, Karin and Yuzu." He hung up after that, putting down the phone. "Wow, I can't wait for your mom's delivery." Nel said excitedly. Ichigo smiled and went back to his friend's room. "Well, I'll be staying here for tonight." Ichigo sighed, sitting on the edge of Grimmjow's bed. "You got permission from your parents?" Ichigo nodded and held his boyfriend's hand, leaning down to kiss him.

They shared a passionate kiss that lasted one whole minute before releasing their holds of each other. When night fell, they shared dinner and Ichigo decided to sleep in Grimmjow's room. Using a futon laid flat on the floor, he lied down there, enjoying the comfortableness of the cushion. "Ichigo, I heard from Nel that you got names for the twins."

"Yeah. I'm going to be an older brother, wow I wonder what it feels like. Hey, Grimmjow you are an older brother what does it feel like to be one?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity. Grimmjow arranged the words in his head first. "Well you get to take part of the responsibility in taking care of them, and at first you feel like you're being left out so watch out for that."

"I will." Facing each other, they held each others' hands for a second before falling asleep, bidding good night to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Well that seemed a little boring, but sorry I got stressed from the heat. Please give me your reviews because I love reviews. And to inform you, I update this story everyday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Amnesiac Love**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Plot:** Grimmjow lost Ichigo in an accident, leaving him embittered and heartbroken. Soon he meets a girl who is very much like Ichigo but she claims to be Ichigo Kurosaki. She is suffering from amnesia and does not remember her past life nor Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach nor its characters. And to add, this is an AU but I hope you like the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Since the fireworks festival Ichigo and Grimmjow started going out. Grimmjow felt really light and happy in spirit as he was with the one who he loves again, and Ichigo at first was confused to why he likes her though Nel said that he was a homo. He wasn't actually a homo, he was actually a bisexual and he lied to Nel about being only interested in men just to fool around with her.<p>

Of course since Grimmjow never attended class for almost a year now, so he had to make up for ALL of it. But he was smart and with the help of Ichigo and Nel he was able to do it within a month. Though he could go to college, he decided to let it wait until Nel finishes her course so that she won't have to work too hard to pay for Grimmjow's college tuition. So Isshin gave him a job at the a store which his friend Urahara owns. Grimmjow got the job and to be honest the salary was really good.

It had been six months now, and Ichigo wasn't able to remember anything yet about her past. Her friends and family wish that it would just stay that way because if she did remember everything, it might just cause her pain and suffering. But of course, no one forgets something forever.

Ichigo quickly left the building as classes were over, carrying a large book that she had to read for a long test next week. Going home via her motor which she got two months ago since she got her license, she went home through the shortcut and stopped in front of her own house, turning off her vehicle and taking the key.

She remembered her case study that she had yet to print, so she grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich on the table and hurried upstairs, turning on her computer and going to her documents. Finding the document that contained her case study, she opened it and clicked the function 'Print', the printer ejecting twenty bond papers full of her project. She took them, arranged them and placed them in a folder.

"Well at least within three weeks I'll be getting two months of relaxation." She exhaled, turning off her computer and starting to study eighteen pages of reviewing. After almost an hour she was done, having all the contests in her walked downstairs, cooking fried chicken for dinner just as when her sisters went home from kindergarten.

Hours later they finished dinner and everyone went off to bed but Ichigo. She stayed up late, playing online games on her computer. Out of boredom she played dating sim games, the type of games that she wanted to play the least. She was dating a two-dimensional guy who acted like a rebel though was not a bad guy. He had Grimmjow's personality. When she finished the game she turned it off and slept. She started dreaming an odd dream.

_(?) " - , I have been in love with you all this time since we became friends. I never realized that until a few weeks ago, and I wanted to say it at the right time, but I can't hold it any longer. I'm sorry that it sounded sudden, but whatever your choice is I will accept." _

_(?) "It's alright. I also felt that way for you but I thought you didn't feel the same so I stayed quiet, fearing that you'd laugh at me. Now that I know we feel the same way, I am happy. I am also in love with you, - ."_

Ichigo couldn't get the last word, and could not hear the names that they said. She could not see them either, they were very blurred but the voices sounded like they were both boys. Then the scene skipped to another scene, which was in a hospital. The people in front of her were blurred.

_(?) "Hey, - ! Welcome to the stage of being an elder brother." _

_(?) "I know. They are so cute. But who will be - and who will be -?"_

_(?) "Well this one will be - and this one is - I really love the names, good thing we made the names a few months ago."_

_(?) "Yeah. I am an older brother now, and I will protect my sisters no matter what."_

_(?) "That sounded cheesy."_

_(?) "Well sorry" _

_(?) "You two are really good friends. I hope it remains that way because I never saw anyone get along as much as you do."_

Like before she could not see their faces nor hear the names that they mentioned. And once again the scene changed to another, which was in the wide streets of Karakura Town. It was late in the evening, and she saw two people walking together. They were blurred again, really blurred. She saw them chatting, and they sounded very familiar.

Suddenly, she saw a car that was driving like crazy and it was heading towards them. The car looked like it was out of control. One of the two people was in almost going to be hit, and it was almost too late for him to run. Ichigo and the other blurred figure ran towards the endangered man and before she knew it, the scene went white.

After a minute the white disappeared and Ichigo stood up, thinking that she is already awake. But she was still stuck in her dream, and she saw blood on the cemented road. And it was a lot of blood. She looked at the two figures, one dialing the phone for an ambulance and the other lying down unconscious, bleeding profusely.

Slowly, the blur starts disappearing and when everything became clear, she realized who the two people were. One who was injured had spiked hair and had the same orange color that she has, and the other was none other than Grimmjow. As soon as she realized them, blocks of different memories appeared before her and everything got absorbed into her mind. It seemed endless until morning came.

She gasped in shock, breathing heavily like she was suffocating. Now she knew everything, about her past, EVERYTHING she remembered. And all because of a strange, nightmarish dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Ichigo now knows everything! *gasps* How would she react? Well that's up to me! And give me your reviews. How: just click the button at the bottom of the page that says 'Review this Chapter' and give your reviews and submit it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Amnesiac Love**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Plot:** Grimmjow lost Ichigo in an accident, leaving him embittered and heartbroken. Soon he meets a girl who is very much like Ichigo but she claims to be Ichigo Kurosaki. She is suffering from amnesia and does not remember her past life nor Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach nor its characters. And to add, this is an AU but I hope you like the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>When she remembered it all, she quickly talked to her father about it and he discussed everything to her. She was dead for one day but the next she was alive, and her family was surprised by this. However, her male organ was damaged so he decided to transgender her with the help of other doctors.<p>

And they learned that the accident damaged her brain, causing her to suffer amnesia. They made her believe that she was a girl all the time, from tampering the family photos to changing all her personal files. Isshin also told her that they never told Grimmjow about this, and they only knew about her when she (Ichigo) bumped into them.

"That's why we kept this all from you. We were concerned and worried. We didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry." Isshin apologized, understanding the fact that she was shocked to the deepest core.

"But why? Now I know that he spent months sulking over me, and I was oblivious about it. All of this, I wonder why. If you had just told me the truth from the start, it wouldn't hurt as much as it would hurt now. You, Grimmjow, Nel, everyone kept this from me." Her body was shaking, and her fists were balled so tight that they became white like a ghost's skin.

And then, she quickly ran out of the house; her father unable to catch up to her. She ran so fast, her eyes narrowed into slits and her lip being bit so hard. Grabbing a gate, she opened it and knocked on the door repeatedly, out of breath. The door opened, showing Grimmjow. Ichigo panted, holding on to the side of the door. Out of worry, the bluenette touched her shoulder and asked what's wrong, though the only thing that he got was tight hug by his girlfriend. Ichigo held back her tears with her sheer will.

He was confused but he gently hugged her back with one arm. "Why are you upset?" Ichigo pulled back and looked at him, clearing his throat and exhaling a little more before explaining everything to him, while they stood just right there the whole time.

"I know everything now. And about those eleven months that you spent, thinking that I was dead... I feel guilty. I feel like a complete asshole for not knowing about it." She explained, lowering her head in guilt. "I'm sorry about everything." She said honestly, her voice grave.

"I love you Grimmjow, but all the pain I caused you... I can't bear it. That's why we should break up and I can't see you, because the only thing I'll ever bring you is pain that the happiness that we share will never amount to. We also can't be friends anymore. I appreciated all the time that we were together, and I don't regret it but I want you to have a life without me, and I know that you will feel better."

Grimmjow wouldn't accept what she said and kissed her deeply, grabbing her shoulders. Ichigo gently pushed him away. "It hurts, I know. But even though we can never see each other again, I'll always love you and please move on without me." She leaned forward for a deep, romantic kiss and shed a tear. "I love you. Goodbye, Grimmjow." She was gone afterwards.

* * *

><p>Six years passed since the tragic breakup. Grimmjow changed, he did not become an isolated drunk again though he became extremely quiet and sort of unfriendly, talking only to no one but Nel. He entered college three years, taking computer science and graduated as the salutatorian; and he started working in a good, well-known company. It may have been very long, but Ichigo was always on his mind. Nel graduated law and became a very successful lawyer.<p>

Nel was like a therapist or psychiatrist to her brother and she understood his pain very well as she was hurt too. Ichigo graduated medicine and took over her father's clinic; but she also works in Karakura Hospital; and she became one of the most famous doctors in Japan. Though she still couldn't forget about Grimmjow. Everyone was concerned about the two of them, and soon enough Ulquiorra went back from Japan after graduating from medicine as well.

Since he was also a doctor he worked with Ichigo. Ichigo remembered him and they became friends, then really good friends, then after a few months they started going out though they took things slow and steady. Ulquiorra heard about the breakup and all that happened before that, and he didn't have feelings for her but he dated her only to help her feel a little better. He wanted her to get back with Grimmjow and talked to the bluenette and her about it, though they said nothing and went gloomy.

* * *

><p>On a Friday afternoon, Ichigo was in the hospital. Her long, orange hair tied up in a ponytail, her body covered in the white doctor's coat. She just finished checking on a patient who had a bone fracture. Then quickly, Ulquiorra grabbed her shoulder from behind, surprising her. "Oh you. Is there a new patient?"<p>

"Not really. I think you should follow me. It is important." She was a little confused, but she did and they entered a room numbered 106. She gasped when she saw who the patient was. There were bandages everywhere, many tubes connected to the body, and the person's state being unconscious.

It was Nel, and Grimmjow was also in there, watching her. The bluenette noticed that someone else was in the room and his eyes opened wide. "Ichigo." He muttered in disbelief. "Grimmjow." She couldn't believe it either. They saw each other again after six years of being apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Yeah. I know that you'll give negative comments. But it's not that they're going to be separate forever. Please review and I won't let you down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Amnesiac Love**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Plot:** Grimmjow lost Ichigo in an accident, leaving him embittered and heartbroken. Soon he meets a girl who is very much like Ichigo but she claims to be Ichigo Kurosaki. She is suffering from amnesia and does not remember her past life nor Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach nor its characters. And to add, this is an AU but I hope you like the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo checked Nel for a while and heard from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra that she was in a train and something went off, causing everybody in it to get in an accident. Nel suffered severe blood loss and is very weak, her injuries almost killed her but she pulled through. Right now she is unable to move, talk or wake up for a couple of weeks or hopefully, days. Ichigo and Grimmjow talked no more than Nel's condition. But they acted a little awkward towards each other, as it has been six years.<p>

A week passed, and there was no sign of waking up from Nel. Ichigo took a break from work as she worked for five days, 120 hours straight without sleeping. Applying an eye lightener around her dark circles and eye bags she sighed and collapsed on the couch, wanting to take a break from all that exhausting work. Even drinking strong coffee wouldn't keep her awake.

Three hours went by and she woke up, finishing the last of her coffee. She took a bath, put back on her white coat and left the house, locking it. Her dad and sisters left for Australia where her dad continued to work as a doctor, and her sisters starting their high school life there in the foreign country. But they still get in touch with each other via the internet, phone and airmail.

Back in the big hospital, she took medical files and checked on many patients who were suffering from minor to slightly major illnesses before going to the room where Nel was sleeping peacefully. Ichigo took a chair and placed it next to the hospital bed. SHe sat down, and read the file section that contained all the symptoms and all the others that Nel showed. After re-reading it she narrowed her eyes. They had no choice but to make an operation on her, which will either save her life or take it away. Because if they don't do it, then she'll die within a week or two.

"I heard from the others that you guys have to operate on her. Even though it is risky, it was the only way to bring her back." A voice spoke behind her. She didn't turn around but she heard what Grimmjow said and got it, her eyes full of bitter sorrow. Not wanting to stay stuck in the same room with Grimmjow, she quickly stood up and almost left the room, though a hand grabbed her wrist and pushed her back.

"Ngh, Grimmjow. What are you doing? I'm busy..." Before she could say more her lips got taken and she fought back, pushing her ex-boyfriend away while glaring at him. "What the hell?" She hissed, touching her lips in shock. The warmth of those lips, she felt it again after so long.

"Ichigo, are you trying to avoid me?" Grimmjow growled in a low voice, taking a step towards her. Ichigo gasped, not answering him. "Don't try to hide it. I know you keep on avoiding me. You always walk out when you are alone with me, you never talk to me about anything but Nel's condition, it's more than enough to prove you are avoiding me." Ichigo clenched her fists, not wanting this to happen.

"So what? It's been six years, Grimmjow. We can't go back anymore." Ichigo said wanting to escape before she could fall into him again just like before. "Please stop this. Okay. It's no more." But Grimmjow would not accept it. He shut the door and pinned her to the wall, regretting to be this violent and forcing towards his ex-girlfriend but there was no other way to get through her.

"You think I was able to do better when you disappeared after breaking up with me? You thought that I was having a better life for the past six years of being apart from you?" He asked, his voice sounding cross. Ichigo flinched and struggled to break free of his grip but he was stronger than she is.

"For those six years I never talked to anyone but Nel. And you were the only one I could think of. Yes, I finally got into college and making a good living but without you there it's not complete. And it's not your fault that I went down for those eleven months, thinking that you were gone forever." Grimmjow swore that he would laugh at himself for sounding cheesy, but he had to say it for her to be honest with herself as well.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo murmured, her voice shaking like an earthquake. "I... I..." She could not continue as she heard a beeping sound from the machine that recorded the pulse rate of Nel. The green-haired girl was also shaking involuntarily. "Shit." Ichigo cursed, checking on what was happening to her. "What's happening?" Grimmjow asked, worried.

"Her pulse is soaring through the roof, and she's on a seizure. We have to operate her, now." Ichigo said just as Ulquiorra accompanied by a few surgeons and nurses rushed in to help the orange head. "Grimmjow, you have to leave. We need to do it right away." She requested her ex-boyfriend, her top priority is to help Nel stay alive.

Grimmjow stayed there for a minute before complying, going outside. For hours he sat on the chair, not eating or drinking anything, not even going to the bathroom. He waited, his hands clasped together like he was praying. He prayed to God with all his heart even though he wasn't much of a praying guy, that his sister would live.

Finally, the operation was over and Ichigo went outside to talk to Grimmjow about the outcome. She removed her bloody gloves, tossing it into the trash can. "Grimmjow, we're finished." Ichigo said, sighing from how long they took to operate."So?" Grimmjow asked, hoping that Nel lived. "Nel is alright. It took long but she lived. She's well again, but she has to rest here for a few more days before we can release her."

Ichigo widened her eyes as Grimmjow hugged Ichigo; he was very happy that he needed to hug Ichigo as a part of thank you. "Thanks for saving my sister." He said, tightening the embrace. From the happiness that Nel is alive, Ichigo hugged Grimmjow as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Yay! Nel is alive. Well some of you said that I rushed the story and I know I did; but I am still making sure that the story stays good. To those who watch Kuroshitsuji I made a fanficiton which serves as my idea of the third season of Kuroshitsuji. Thank you to all who review and keep reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Amnesiac Love**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Plot:** Grimmjow lost Ichigo in an accident, leaving him embittered and heartbroken. Soon he meets a girl who is very much like Ichigo but she claims to be Ichigo Kurosaki. She is suffering from amnesia and does not remember her past life nor Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach nor its characters. And to add, this is an AU but I hope you like the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>An hour after the operation on Nel, Ichigo went outside the hospital, taking a break in the nearest coffee shop. Sipping on a cup of creamed cappuccino, she did not notice Ulquiorra enter the shop as well before he approached her.<p>

"Hi, Ulquiorra." Ichigo greeted as she took another sip. Her current boyfriend greeted back and took a chair, sitting at her table. "I'm glad that we were able to save Nel." The teal-eyed doctor said, munching on a large melon bread. "Yeah. If we wouldn't, who knew what would happen to Grimmjow?" She said, thinking about the outcome if ever Nel died instead."

"So you still care about Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked. "Well, obviously. We used to go out and he is a childhood friend and well you know how close we were. But I don't care about him in THAT way anymore." She answered, paused then continued, "I only feel a little love for him as he was my first love but I don't believe we'll ever get back together."

"Look, I talked to Grimmjow a while ago and he doesn't blame you or anyone for what he had been through for the whole time when he thought you were really dead. He still loves you, and I know that even you won't admit it you love him more than you think you do."

"You're right." She answered and Ulquiorra was a little confused. "What?" He raised an eyebrow and the orange head lowered her head, her hands holding tightly on the coffee cup. "Even up to now, I still love him so much but either way even though he blames me or not I feel really guilty. I love him so much which is why I am letting him go, letting him live a life without me."

Ulquiorra wanted to say otherwise but understood her pain and let her drink, then they went back to the hospital without talking to each other. Grimmjow already left, heading back home to prepare things for the time when Nel can go back home.

* * *

><p>Five days passed since the operation, and Nel was completely fine; finally able to go home with her brother. The others who were in the same train that she did were alright as well, recovered and released from the hospital. It was just that Nel suffered the most painful injuries.<p>

Ichigo sighed out of relief, now that they could go back home to their lives and she could go her separate ways, living her life without them. This is my last visit, she thought as she entered the room where Nel was just preparing to leave, her brother helping her.

"Hi, guys." She greeted in a low voice, walking towards them. "Hello, Ichigo. It's been a long time." Nel greeted in a hoarse voice from not talking for a while. "Yeah. Well I just came here to say goodbye." The orange head replied to the green-haired girl."And I hope that you won't get into anymore major accidents. I heard that you became a lawyer. You lived up your dream." Ichigo complimented, not wanting to make the moment too simple and quick.

"You too, and one of the most famous doctors in all of Japan. I should say I envy you." Nel complimented back, her brother just listening and looking at them. Most of his looks were towards Ichigo, and his blue orbs were filled with sadness.

"Well you two have a good life and I'm happy. Wow, six years and the three of us became very successful. I am surprised. Nel, you go win some more cases, and Grimmjow, keep on using your genius computer skills and get a girlfriend who will love you till death. Until next time then." Nel was sad but did not show this and nodded. Ichigo turned to the bluenette. "Grimmjow, go have fun on your own. It was only a while, but well whatever." She bid, Grimmjow saying nothing and only giving a small nod. He was very sad as well.

"Goodbye." There would be no next time, Ichigo thought and hoped as she walked right outside the door. Wanting to take a break she notified the people upstairs about her having a break for one whole day. They allowed her and she left the hospital, thinking that she'll never see them again and that they'll live on their own, never to bump into each other again.

Opening the door of her house she yawned and took out a can of Coke, drinking it whole in one gulp. She went back up to her room and turned on the light as it was already eight in the evening. Eight o'clock, the time when the fireworks were released into the sky and when she had her first kiss with Grimmjow; as a girl of course.

She removed her coat, tossed it into the bed and took a hot shower, soaking away all her stress. When she was already relaxed enough she went back to her room and fell down on the bed, sighing out of the relief that she just felt from the bath.

Darting her eyes around, she noticed an old frame at the top of her closet that she hasn't looked at in years. It was a picture of her, Grimmjow and Nel that was taken while they were hanging out at the Flurry of Fireworks Festival.

She quickly looked away, not wanting to remember it again as it wold just make her upset, upset that their friendship did not last forever but she had to end it anyway. She buried her face in her hands, remembering the break up. Soon she went to sleep after staring at the ceiling for minutes.

Her dream took place in the river where she would always cross in the past. It was in the mid-afternoon, the sky was orange-pink and the clouds were light gray. A woman appeared in front of her, with strawberry blonde hair. Ichigo was surprised to see her. "Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Well the next chapter will be about Ichigo talking to the spirit of her mother in her dream. Keep reviewing because of you do, I'll give this story a sequel. If you don't there won't be one. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Amnesiac Love**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Plot:** Grimmjow lost Ichigo in an accident, leaving him embittered and heartbroken. Soon he meets a girl who is very much like Ichigo but she claims to be Ichigo Kurosaki. She is suffering from amnesia and does not remember her past life nor Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bleach nor its characters. And to add, this is an AU but I hope you like the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mom?" She was surprised, that it was her mom who died when she was fourteen. Her mom just smiled and nodded, meaning that she is really her mom though in the form of a spirit as she seemed sort of transparent. "This is a dream right?"<p>

"Well, this is your dream but I am really talking to you in this dream." Masaki answered. "Okay." Ichigo was a little nervous. "Ichigo, well I do not mean to be like I am peeking on your everyday life but I know that you were being evasive towards Grimmjow. And I also know about you ending your relationship with him years ago." Ichigo swallowed the gasp that she almost let out her throat.

"Mom, that is..." Ichigo hesitated. "You do not need to say it. I understand why you did that, though I find it wrong." The strawberry blonde said, and Ichigo raised and eyebrow. "Ichigo, I can feel it in you that you still love him, though you wanted to end everything because you blame yourself for what happened to him. And out of guilt you broke up with him, thinking that he will do better without you burdening him."

"I can't disagree with you there. Right, that was why I broke up with him." Ichigo replied, holding her chest that was beating like a hummingbird. She couldn't deny that she really loved Grimmjow so much, so much that she could possibly die from just loving him. "But, you have to let go of the pain of the past." Masaki continued, and Ichigo widened her eyes, looking at her mother with confusion. "What did you say?"

"You have to get back together with him. Have you ever felt that despite all your achievements, there is still that void in you that is hard to fill?" She asked in return. Ichigo lowered her head, knowing that her mother was right. Even though how successful she became, she felt that there was still something missing.

"You're going me that Grimmjow is the one who can fill that void, right Mom?" Ichigo questioned, expecting that what she asked might be what her mother would say next. "Yes." I knew it!, Ichigo thought as she bit her lower lip to not say anything. She gasped, but just a little when her mother gently embraced her.

"Ichigo, you don't have to dwell into the past anymore. You know another reason why the others did not tell you anything about the truth before you remembered it all from a dream? It's because they wanted to have a fresh start with you, live a life with you where there would not be guilt or pain. And you still have a chance to live that life with others, and with Grimmjow. So, hurry to him." She whispered softly, before starting to disappear.

Before she completely faded away, she said a few more words, "You know, I love how Yuzu, Karin and my dear husband is doing right now. They do well. I'll always watch you and the others from above." Ichigo watched with sorrow as her mother disappeared, though it was better than seeing how her mother died when she was still alive.

Ichigo woke up, panting like she was drowning. "Mom..." She held her head and a tear fell out of her eyes without her knowing. She hid her face behind her legs, wrapping her arms around herself. She bit her lip and she started shaking, her hands grabbing on to herself tighter as she was thinking of all the time she and Grimmjow spent together. From the past to the present, she cherished them so much and she smiled sadly at the thought of it.

_...You think I was able to do better when you disappeared after breaking up with me? You thought that I was having a better life for the past six years of being apart from you..._

_...For those six years I never talked to anyone but Nel. And you were the only one I could think of. Yes, I finally got into college and making a good living but without you there it's not complete. And it's not your fault that I went down for those eleven months, thinking that you were gone forever._..

_...Look, I talked to Grimmjow a while ago and he doesn't blame you or anyone for what he had been through for the whole time when he thought you were really dead. He still loves you, and I know that even you won't admit it you love him more than you think you do._..

Remembering those words, she lifted up her head and walked towards the window. She rested her face on one hand, denying that it would be impossible to go back to Grimmjow since they changed their location which was unknown to her and no one else told her about their location. Her mom telling her that she still has a chance to get back together with Grimmjow? What a joke. It was just a dream caused by all the stress that she has been through.

Tired, she decided to take a shower as it was one of the few things that kept her calm and cool whenever she is stressed. After so many minutes she changed into casual clothes as she was going out for a walk. Just as she headed downstairs, the doorbell rang.

"Who could be visiting at this late hour?" She muttered and went to open it. When it was wide open, the figure that knocked was dark as first but soon the figure became clearer and Ichigo gasped, almost dropping on to her knees. "Grimmjow..." She was silenced with a passionate kiss. She did not fight back as she was very dumbfounded.

"Why are you here?" She asked as soon as the kiss was broken. Those lips were always breath-taking, that she was like out of breath. "I can't take it anymore." Was the reply, and the voice sounded desperate that Ichigo was unable to say anything but 'What?'. As an answer, Grimmjow gave a sort of long explanation that sounded like a love speech, and Ichigo could not find it in her to laugh how cheesy he sounded, because it was so honest and sincere that she was actually... touched.

"Grimmjow, I have to be honest with myself too. I still love you, so much." She answered, leaning her face on the bluenette's chest. "I told you the reason why I wanted to break up with you a long time ago. But now, I see that if I keep on holding on to the past, nothing good will happen. I always felt for these six years that there was something missing despite all the luck that happened to me, and that something is you." Grimmjow gasped quietly, feeling how honest she is now with herself as well. She accepted what her mom said to her in that dream.

"I was such an idiot for trying to break up with you. It was just all... so complicated. But life is always complicated, and I was a little immature before to see that." She said, chuckling a little. So I want to us to get back again, and this time..." She is cut off by another kiss and this time she let him go deeper into her mouth, her arms circling his neck.

"This time, we'll never be split apart, right?" The bluenette finished and Ichigo nodded. They kissed again, the door closing quietly from the wind outside. "_Now I know that for those past six years, I was a fool. I blamed myself and tried to make things better but I actually didn't. I love him so much, so much that I don't want to be with anyone but him. No matter what now, even though the past held a lot of pain, I will stay with him, I'd choose to be with him. I love you, Grimmjow._" The bluenette did not notice a tear of joy falling down her warm, pink cheeks.

He broke the kiss and whispered to her ear, "I love you, Ichigo." He kissed her again and unexpectedly carried her to her bedroom. She was embarrassed though she let it slip, just this once. And the night passed, which was the most perfect night of their life.

* * *

><p>One month later, things were all good and great again. Ichigo peacefully ended dating Ulquiorra and the latter was very glad that she and Grimmjow were together again. They were absolutely meant to be together no matter what. He started dating his childhood crush, Orihime who also had a crush on him since they were kids.<p>

Ichigo told her family about the good news, and they were very happy. Nel kept on winning cases with her unchallengeable wit. Isshin was now known very well in Australia for his doctor skills, Yuzu and Karin became very good in English by their time living there. Ichigo and Grimmjow were not the typical lovey-dovey couple but either way they were content being with each other.

The others were overjoyed as well and happy for her, all is well that it ends well.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru:<strong> Wow! Done! Well I rushed it again, sorry but I had no choice. Now, do you want a sequel or not? I am not getting enough feedback inspiration. And to those who like the Ichigo x Byakuya couple I am planning to make a story about it. Want me to make the sequel and the other story? Give me reviews! Well if I make a sequel, I'll tell you I update it everyday like I daily updated story. Thanks for all you have done for me! Next time!


End file.
